


The Medic's Keeper

by Blazesurrender, KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Jessix, Some angst, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: AKA: Five Times Jesse Tries to Get Kix to Sleep and One Time He Succeeds
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix & Hardcase (Star Wars), CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95
Collections: Kix/Jesse, TexWash's Must Reads and Rereads





	The Medic's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWars/gifts).



"Kix?" Jesse sleepily mumbles as he rolls over. The medic's side of the bed is cold. He briefly panics, before remembering that the _Resolute II_ is still in Hyperspace and he can't have gotten far.

Jesse stretches and sits up, pulling his blacks on quickly and going in search of his missing medic. Knowing Kix, a subject in which Jesse considers himself fairly knowledgeable, he's in the medbay- as usual- working some case that's particularly intriguing or troubling. 

Sure enough, Kix is indeed in the medical bay, dressed in his blacks and a lab coat that he doesn't don often. Jesse can't help but take a moment to be appreciative of the way he looks. 

"Something on your mind, Jess?" Kix asks from his terminal without looking up. His brows are furrowed as his eyes scan over the aurebesh scrawling across the screen. 

"You," he offers by way of an answer, as he makes his way over to where Kix is focused, slowing to a stop in front of him. "I was thinking about you and how your side of the bed was cold. Come back to sleep?" He asks, hoping the medic will join him without much fuss.

"No can do, Jess'ika," Kix replies, and he smirks when he catches Jesse grimacing out of the corner of his eye at the endearment. "Sorry, but duty calls. Some boys from the 334th battalion found themselves a strain of that blue smoke virus that was almost released on Naboo a while back. Not nearly as fatal, but we have to find a remedy all the same." 

Jesse frowns deeper. This isn't how he imagined spending his first morning that he didn't have early rounds. Ideally, he would have liked to have woken up next to his _riduur_ instead of alone.

"Please, Kix?" He steps forward again, carefully closing the distance between them. "Can't it wait a couple more hours? You can't do your job if you're passing out from exhaustion,” Jesse pleads.

"That's what stims are for." Kix’s lips plump into an indignant pout even as he offers his defense and pulls the collar of his black away to reveal the small green and white patch stuck onto his neck. "I _know_ it's no replacement for sleep, but this can't wait."

Jesse straightens his posture and relents. "Well then, how can I help?" 

' _The sooner he's done, the sooner he'll sleep_ ,' he thinks. 

Kix offers him a sincere smile then, ever grateful that Jesse had taken a genuine interest in learning basic medical procedures. He's really an excellent assistant. 

"Grab a few vials of cryserum from the storage container. There's properties in it that should counteract the poison in the virus before it spreads through the rest of their systems." 

Jesse nods, moving swiftly by him, but stops abruptly when Kix seizes his wrist. 

"Thank you," Kix breathes and laces their fingers together briefly. 

The ARC takes the opportunity to steal a chaste kiss. "Anything for you, Kixystix."

***

Kix jolts upright and the first thing he notes is that his breathing is coming short and heavy bursts. He puts a hand over his heart, a futile way to try and settle his frantic pulse. Beside him, Jesse stirs, undoubtedly awoken from Kix’s sudden movement. 

"Kix? What's wrong?" His husband's voice is thick with sleep and laced with concern.

"Just a nightmare," the medic whispers to himself, "just a nightmare." Still, he slides out of bed and opens the terminal in his quarters, accessing the locations of the troopers on the _Resolute II_ . He only relaxes when he sees ' _ARC- 5555- location: ARC barracks'._

Jesse frowns and sits up, perturbed by suddenly being alone in bed. He stares sleepily at Kix's naked back, rubbing his eyes. "Babe? Talk to me." 

Kix hangs his head, gripping the terminal with white knuckles. It's only when Jesse hears him hiccup that he realizes Kix is crying, and that's a sound that shocks him right out of the sleep lingering heavily in his body and onto his feet. 

"Hey hey, c'mere," Jesse soothes and pulls Kix against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "It's okay. Everyone is okay." Everyone, not everything, because most of their nightmares are the same, and Jesse knows the look of horror on Kix’s face. It’s the memory of the stench of death and the decay of a fallen brother, reliving all of the ones that slipped through his fingers like sand and the ones that he never got to hold in the first place before they left him. The look is similar, though not the same, and he frowns, wondering what kind of cruel scenes drove his _riduur_ to this state.

Kix leans hard into Jesse's embrace and clings to his chest, "I almost lost you once. I can't go through that again, Jess."

"I know," the ARC murmurs, playing his fingertips over the lightning bolts in his husband's hair, "I'll do my best to not put you through that. You know I keep fighting for you. You're the reason I made it through ARC training in the first place." 

His words do little to soothe Kix from the images that keep flashing behind his eyes. Fives is an ARC, and was still in the dream, and that didn't stop him from searching and scouring for information that Kix could never seem to understand, _dangerous_ information. Information which would get good men killed.

"Promise me," Kix starts, "promise me that no matter what happens you're always going to be here." 

Jesse falters and holds him tighter. His mouth runs dry no matter how many times he tries to swallow. "... You know I can't-"

 _"PROMISE ME!"_ Kix wails, and it's so unlike him that Jesse almost staggers backwards. Even after Umbara, Kix wasn't this wound up. Whatever happened in his nightmare has him more than a little spooked. 

But this is war, and war doesn't allow for such promises to be made. Lives are lost suddenly everyday. Still, Jesse sighs as he cups Kix's cheeks, wiping away his tears. He hates seeing his husband cry. 

"I promise," he whispers.

"Don't leave me," Kix murmurs and crumples further into his arms with a soft sob, seemingly unable to stop trembling, "always come back to me, Jess. If anything happened to you...I can’t go on without you."

Jesse can't suppress the chill that rushes up his spine. The words Kix is muttering are _troubling_ . "Kix," he tries to reason with him, "Kix this is _war_ . I promise I'll always _try_ to come back to you."

It has to be enough. It _has_ to. Kix forces a smile.

They both know it isn't.

Jesse leads Kix back to bed, and presses as close to his side as he can, hoping to provide some comfort. Kix stays where Jesse guides him, unwilling to resist, even if he knows he won't be able to fall back asleep so easily.

***

Their bedroom fills with giggles as Kix stumbles through the door. It's a beautiful sound, Jesse's favorite, if he's being completely honest. 

"Shhh," Jesse warns, though he's just as giggly as they lean on each other. 

"Don't shush me. You shush. Shhhhhh!" Kix taunts and places a finger over Jesse’s lips before he erupts into more giggles.

Jesse can't stop himself from gathering his husband up in an embrace and kissing the finger on his lips, and then the tip of his nose. He erupts into a fresh wave of giggles when Kix goes cross-eyed trying to watch his lips.

He kisses the pout off his mouth, laughing into the minuscule space between their lips. "I love you," he smiles into Kix's cheek before teasing, "even if you can barely keep up with me at 79's."

Kix snorts and shoves him playfully onto his back, smirking as he saunters to the edge of the bed. "Yeah right, pretty boy. Say that to my six shots compared to your bottled piss." 

The ARC licks his lips subconsciously as he looks Kix up and down and swallows thickly. "Maybe, but you'll wake up with a hangover, and I'll be just fine." Not that it matters, this night is going to end one way and one way only, and he's more than okay with it. 

"Shut up," Kix laughs as he straddles his lap and kisses him deeply, ignoring the sickly heat prickling the back of his neck.

"Make me," Jesse teases, leaning in to steal another kiss, but stopping at the glint of discomfort in the medic's eyes.

"Kix?" He questions, before his husband scrambles clumsily away, toppling gracelessly off of his lap. 

"S-sick," he barely manages to get out before convulsing, clutching at his abdomen with one hand and covering his mouth with the other. "Jess," his voice cracks as his eyes reflexively tear up and he stumbles to the ‘fresher door, "'elp me."

"Ah kriff," Jesse swears and bolts off the bed after him, stumbling as the room spins. He clutches the wall next to the fresher door as Kix barely makes it over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach. 

"Jesse..." Kix whines and clings to the toilet. Another violent convulsion rattles him as he throws up again, loud coughs echoing in the small room. 

"I'm here, Kixy," Jesse slurs and sinks to his knees, rubbing his husband's back. "Get it all out."

The medic groans miserably, "Why'd I do it?" He spasms violently again, muscles seizing uncomfortably as he tries to suppress the reflexive tears welling up. "Why'd I drink so much?" 

"I'm sorry, Kixystix," the ARC murmurs almost too quietly to hear, "I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I should have known when to tell you to stop."

Kix grunts weakly, "I'm a medic, I should know my own limits." He can barely muster a feeble twitch when Jesse's palm rubs soothing circles over his back.

"Even so," his husband murmurs, "you're my _riduur_ , I should have said something."

Twisting uncomfortably, Jesse reaches up and runs a towel under cool water. He wrings out the excess and pats Kix's forehead. "You poor thing. Sorry you're so sick." 

"Never again," Kix whimpers and tucks his arms under his head. 

Jesse snorts. He doesn't mean to, but there's some amount of amusement in Kix's statement. "You will, but next time maybe don't do back to back shots.” 

Kix musters up a weak glare but leans into Jesse's gentle touches all the same. 

"Maybe." He shivers, suddenly cold, "Hold me?" He adds hesitantly.

"Of course,” Jesse murmurs even as he gathers the medic up in his arms. "You're gonna have the _worst_ headache in the morning, Kixystix."

"Kriff off," the medic groans, clinging tighter to the ARC as they slowly stand together. "My head already hurts, Jess, no reason to make it worse."

They stay there for a while in silence, content to just listen to the other breathe. Eventually, when he’s sure that Kix has finished emptying out his stomach, Jesse shifts and scoops him up into his arms, carrying him back to their shared bed. They make it without incident, only to groan again at the time. Jesse's shift starts too soon. 

"Remind me never to go drinking with you the night before an early shift ever again."

"Only if you stop me from doing back to back shots next time." Kix grumbles as he passes a couple of stims he has stashed on the small table next to the table to his husband, saving some for himself in case he doesn't sleep well.

No sooner do they both settle in bed does Kix's comm go off. 

"Kix, come in. This is Captain Rex." 

Both of the husbands groan in protest as Kix blindly reaches for his comm. 

"This is Kix." 

"Kix, we're making a rendezvous with the 212th. They've suffered a significant amount of injuries on their recent mission and we're taking on the overflow. You and Coric are to report for immediate intake." Rex's voice, though groggy, leaves no room for argument. 

"Am I correct in assuming Jesse is with you?" Rex asks, and Kix looks at Jesse, who nearly sobs when his name is mentioned. 

"Tell him I'm dead," Jesse whines.

"He's bright eyed and bushy tailed, Sir." Kix relays, and relishes in the betrayed glare. 

"Glad to hear it. Tell him to meet me outside the briefing room with Fives in 20." Rex grunts. 

"Of course, sir," Kix affirms before clicking off the comm. 

"I don't like you," Jesse mutters into his neck. 

"I don't either," Kix agrees and pats the top of his head. "Come on, soldier. Duty calls."

***

_"Kix come in!"_

Immediately the medic taps the receiver on his comm, "I'm here Captain, who is it?" He's already gathering some basic supplies, and then his heart almost stops in his chest as Rex responds.

_"It's Jesse."_

"... come again?" Kix’s mouth goes dry. He _needs_ Rex to repeat himself despite having heard him perfectly clear. 

" _Jesse_ ," Rex says again, " _h-he took several blaster shots to the abdomen and_..." 

Kix's heart drops into his stomach and he feels sick. 

"Spit it out, Rex!" he growls desperately, almost _angrily_ , and he drops his usual respective tone. 

"He hit his head pretty hard. There's a lot of blood, Kix."

"Is… " Kix doesn’t even get the question out before Rex cuts him off. 

"He's alive, but he needs immediate care." Rex's voice is straining, and there's a heavy thud followed by a curse, "I have to get him to he medbay, meet us there. He needs you."

"I'm on my way. Keep his head stabilized if you can," Kix instructs before he clicks off the comm. He doesn't bother with putting his armor on. It'll just get in the way. 

Anyone who gets in his way is screamed at as he bowls them over and shoves them aside. How is everyone else so calm? Why aren't their veins bulging and heads pounding with adrenaline? 

All Kix sees is red when he enters the medical bay, and he barely pays any mind to the droids that are questioning him as he gives order to prep a table for an incoming patient. He barely has gloves on when the door hisses behind him and he's greeted by a familiar brother. 

" _Fives_ -"

"We kept him as stable as we could," Fives tells him as he and Echo lift the makeshift gurney onto the empty bed. 

When Kix gets a good look at him, his breath ceases. Jesse is a wreck. His plastoid armor is melted in several places, and Rex wasn't kidding when he said there was a lot of blood. Jesse is _covered_. 

"Oh no, Jess… " he hiccups as he rushes to the side of the bed and tries to wipe away some of the blood. He realizes within seconds that it’s a fruitless effort. 

Quickly working with the medical droid, Kix manages to dig all of the fractured and melted armor pieces out of his husband's abdomen while stemming the flow of blood.

"Come on, Jess," he begs to the ARCs unconscious body while watching his vitals closely. The pulse of his heart-rate beats slow but steady.

"Come on, come on, come on," finally his vitals tick back up into a better range. Kix releases his breath in a long slow exhale and stitches him up, before sitting next to his medical bed and pulling his hand up to brush his lips over cool knuckles.

"Now you just need to wake up, Jess. Come back to me, please. You promised you wouldn't leave."

Minutes pass. Then hours. Rex has already come and gone to check on them, when Hardcase pulls up a chair beside Kix. 

"Anything?" He asks quietly. 

Kix shakes his head, both hands clutching one of Jesse's. "The longer he's asleep, the less chance there is that he'll wake up." 

Hardcase frowns and huddles close to Kix, resting his chin on his older brother's shoulder. "He has to wake up." 

Kix wants to answer him, but words fail him as he presses his face into his free hand and chokes on a sob.

Immediately, Hardcase curls tighter around him. "He _will_ wake up, ori'vod." He tries to force his voice to be firm with belief, the way he knows Kix so often does, the way he's _seen_ Kix do for others… but he doesn't entirely succeed. Still, Kix seems to appreciate the distraction and leans into Hardcase's weight. 

"He will," Kix murmurs, "he promised." Hardcase glances from the medic, to the ARC, to where Kix is still clinging to Jesse's hand.

"He's your _riduur_ , isn't he?" Hardcase asks softly, hesitantly reaching out for Kix's free hand.

Kix hesitates for only a moment while tears stream down his cheeks and he nods, sniffling quietly. He nods. 

"I love him so much," Kix squeaks as he kisses the back of Jesse's hand. "I can't do this without him, 'Case." 

Seeing his brother so distraught makes Hardcase's heart clench and he cradles Kix into his chest, trying to keep his own tears at bay. 

"He's in the best hands possible," Hardcase says. "He's gonna come back to you."

As if Hardcase's words were prophecy, Kix feels Jesse's fingers twitch in his own. He scrambles up to check the ARC's vitals.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Steady and healthy. Kix scans him, then scans him again. 

"Uh, Kix?" 'Case's voice trembles slightly.

"Everything's in order," the medic mutters frantically, "come on Jess-"

" _Kix!_ " Hardcase insists, gently tugging his elbow and gesturing at Jesse's face, at Jesse's _grinning_ face.

"Hey, _cyare_ -" before Jesse can get any more words out, Kix is on him like a rabid nexu.

 _"Jesse!"_ he gasps into the ARC's neck, "Stars, Jesse, I thought I was going to lose you!"

Jesse coughs a little at the impact but hugs Kix close, kissing his head. "I made you a promise," he rasps. "Besides, I had the best doctor in the galaxy looking after me." 

His eyes meet Hardcase's and he reaches for his little brother's hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"Thanks for staying with him," Jesse murmurs with a softer smile. 

Hardcase sniffs and nods, squeezing Jesse's hand. "You gave us a scare, vod."

"Sorry," Jesse chuckles, rubbing small circles into Kix's scalp with his other hand.

Kix's next words are lost in Jesse's shoulder and Hardcase gives the ARC's hand one last squeeze before leaving to give them some space to talk.

As soon as the door hisses shut behind him, Kix pulls back just enough to look at him. "I was so _scared_ , Jess."

Jesse frowns at the worry in Kix's pretty face and cups his cheek gently. He hates seeing Kix like this. It's true that Kix feels every loss that occurs on his watch, and that it often weighs on him. Jesse knows. He's spent countless hours holding him when it gets to be too much. 

But this pain is different and raw and _real_. It breaks Jesse's heart in a way that makes him ache more than any other injury he's suffering. 

"I'm so sorry," he breathes. "One minute I was running, the next I was on my back. I never saw it coming." 

"I just want this to be over," Kix whispers. "I just want to make it to the end of this with you."

Jesse kisses him softly in reply. "I know," he murmurs and tightens his arms around Kix's torso. "After the war we can have an actual wedding? With our vode and Commander Tano and-"

"I'd like that," Kix cuts him off gently, "in the meantime, soldier, I need to get you back to the frontlines, and then you need to get some proper rest."

"What about you?" The concern in Jesse's voice pierces Kix's heart, "I'm sure you haven't slept since I arrived."

The medic stubbornly shakes his head, "I have to keep an eye on you. I have stims, I'll be fine."

***

"Jesse. Jesse, wake up."

"Hm?" The ARC Trooper stirs in his bunk with a grimace. It feels like he'd only just gotten to sleep when Kix shakes his shoulder again, this time more urgently. 

_"Jesse."_

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Jesse whines and cracks an eye open. It's still dark in the barracks. "What time is it?"

Kix _giggles,_ and _that_ is both a curious and absolutely delightful sound. "Never mind that. Get up."

A groan falls from Jesse's lips as he obeys, not because he _wants_ to, but because he'll never hear the end of it from Kix if he doesn't. His feet are barely on the floor when Kix slides his hands into his and tugs him along. There's something off about him. Not _bad_ per se, but Jesse can't quite put a finger on it. 

"Are you going to tell me what is so important that you're dragging me across the base at this unholy hour?" Jesse complains, but follows all the same, allowing Kix to lead the way. "If Rex finds us out of bed-"

"He'll get over it," his husband replies sharply with a hint of something else. Giddiness?

Jesse sighs, trudging along with a sleepy wobble to his step. It's only once Kix opens the door to the observation deck that Jesse sees what has him all alight.

It's _snowing._

He's so taken with the peacefulness of the scene, that he doesn't realize Jesse is pulling him down until he's collapsed on top of the ARC.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaims in protest. Jesse just grins and rolls them both over, gives him a kiss on the nose, and abruptly stands up, only to drop a handful of snow on Kix's face.

The medic sputters and coughs at the sudden cold on his face as he sits up. 

"You ass," he accuses affectionately, before scrambling to his feet and launching his own handful of snow at his husband in retaliation.

Jesse narrowly dodges the first assault, but he isn't so lucky with the second as he bounds through the white covered field. It isn't too deep, maybe half way up his calf, but it's enough to have a bit of fun with. The snow hits him in the back of the neck and he freezes as the cold drip down his blacks. 

"Serves you right," Kix says as he doubles over and laughs. It's short lived though, because seconds later Jesse has shaken off the cold and is gathering a huge pile of snow in his hands. When he turns around, a devilish smirk in his eyes, Kix is already running the other way. 

"Oh no you don't, Kixystix!" Jesse calls after him, ignoring the light flurry that partly skews his vision. He fights his way through the snow and lobs his armload at his husband with an ARC's marksmanship, nailing Kix square in the back.

His shout of delight fades to one of dismay when Kix topples face first into the snowbank and doesn't immediately get back up.

"Kix?!" He calls, anxiously turning the medic over, only to receive a face full of snow for all his worry as Kix howls with laughter and yanks him down beside him.

Jesse lands with a soft thud as Kix continues laughing. Normally, if it were anyone else, Jesse would be salty for being bested like this. But this is Kix, beautiful, loving, perfect in every way Kix. 

He reaches over and pulls Kix on top of him, only slightly regretting his decision when a large clump of snow gets caught between them and melts into their blacks. Kix is smiling down at him, honey eyes shining and his smile is absolutely radiant. 

"Thanks for coming out with me," Kix says softly, and he looks away sheepishly. 

"And miss this?" Jesse cups his cheeks and kisses him slowly. "Anytime." 

Kix melts into him, even as their lips part. He's nearly shivering, but the warmth in Jesse's voice is almost enough to make him ignore it. 

"Can we watch the sunrise?" He asks shyly. "Just us?"

"Of course." Warm amber eyes meet his own and the soft smile melts his heart.

"I love this," Kix murmurs appreciatively, leaning his weight against Jesse, "I love _you_."

The ARC wraps his arms around his husband and pulls him close, "I love you too, Kixystix." They watch the sunrise over Coruscant together, wrapped in each other's arms.

***

Umbara shakes them. It leaves behind a taste in their mouths that makes them gag when they swallow. It plagues their thoughts and twists dreams into nightmares. It's a constant reminder that Kix pointed a blaster at his husband's chest. Neither of them are quite the same. 

It’s what spurs Kix to push his own training. 

When Jesse rolls over and the bed is cold again, he sighs. This is becoming more and more frequent. He bypasses the medical bag that Kix normally takes to the bay when he gets called in and instead pulls on his blacks. 

He's not surprised to find that Kix is working the same physical simulation that he has been for a week now. It's a simple one, but Kix has been perfecting his technique, claiming that it challenges his reflexes.

Jesse waits and watches. The medic dodges and rolls and fires- a perfect shot, and the next, and the next. The fourth shot goes wide and he curses, whirling around to level his blaster at the next target- only to find Jesse between him and it.

Kix's blaster clatters to the ground before he realizes he's dropped it. He drops to his knees half sobbing an apology. Jesse sinks down in front of him and pulls him close.

" _Udesii_ ," he murmurs, "easy, _cyare_. I'm here."

"I could have _shot you_ ," Kix hisses between frustrated tears. 

Jesse knows that he's referring not to this instance, but to Umbara. It's strikingly similar to this, how Kix dropped his blaster then fell into his chest, only this time, Jesse can hold him in kind. 

"But you didn't," he reminds Kix calmly. "I'm here, and I'm okay." 

His words don't quell Kix's anguish though. They never do. 

"I should have been stronger," he gasps, clutching the front of Jesse's blacks as though if he lets go, Jesse will vanish. "I should have protected you!"

Jesse wraps his hands firmly around Kix's wrists and pulls away enough to look him in the eyes. "You couldn't have done anything, Kixystix. If you'd tried, he would have had you shot too."

"I should have _protected_ you-" Kix gasps again, dropping his forehead into Jesse's chest. "I should have _tried_."

"Look at me," Jesse insists with slightly more command in his voice than necessary. Kix meets his eyes. "Feel me," he adds softly, guiding Kix's hands to slide up his chest and over his shoulders. Finally, he gently pulls his husband's head down to his chest, tucking his chin over the top of Kix's close shorn hair.

" _Listen_ to me," he murmurs, enveloping the medic into his embrace and holding him tightly. "My heart is still beating. It beats for _you_ , Kix. You're the only reason I've made it this far."

Jesse brushes his lips over Kix's temple. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

He stands, grabbing Kix's blaster before hauling him up with one arm. When Kix falters, he frowns. 

"I'm fine," Kix insists quietly and stubbornly wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"If you say so, Kixystix," Jesse smiles warmly and takes a look at the targets Kix did take out. "You're getting better. Faster." 

Kix opens his mouth, likely to say something along the lines that it isn't enough, but he's cut off by Jesse's mouth on his own. 

"Just don't get too carried away. I like my medics with quick wit and compassion. Killing tends to strip that away from a vode."

"Not you," Kix breathes. 

"Me, too," Jesse admits solemnly, and a distant coolness settles in his eyes. "You just don't see it because I could never be cold to you."

"Jesse-"

"Don't argue with me, Kix, please. Not about this." Amber eyes burn piercingly bright in the light of the sim room. "I could never be cold to you, but to almost everyone else?"

"I don't believe that, Jess." Kix shivers as he lets himself fold into the ARC's arms. "I don't believe you're cold to any of our vode."

Jesse snorts and shakes his head, pulling Kix closer and kisses his cheek. "You're too good to me, Kix. I'll never find someone like you again, so please, _please_ , never change. Never lose yourself in this war." 

Kix pouts and clenches his fists in Jesse's blacks before he nods. "Just make it to the end with me." 

A softer smile forms on Jesse's lips. "That's the plan. Come on, let me take you back to bed."

For once, Kix doesn't protest and lets Jesse lead him back to the barracks and into the ARCs' quarters.

Fives is still curled into Echo's side, snoring peacefully, but Echo watches with affectionate amusement as Jesse tucks Kix into his own side.

"Sleep now," Jesse whispers as he tucks Kix's head under his chin and pulls the small blanket up both of their bodies. "Listen to my heartbeat." 

Kix sighs and takes a deep breath. Sure enough, he can hear Jesse's heart beat steadily against his ribcage- can _feel_ it gently pulse against the shell of his ear. He smiles, though it's small, and let's his eyes slip shut. 

"I love you, _riduur_ ," Jesse whispers into the shorn hair on his head. 

"I love you, too, Jesse," Kix replies even more quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translation:  
> cyare- beloved  
> riduur- spouse  
> udesii- easy/take it easy


End file.
